It goes without saying that machines of the kind stated above are known in the art. Examples thereof are coin sorters, coin counters, banknote counters, banknote readers, check readers, vending machines, gambling machines, ATMs, machines for testing the quality of coins, banknotes or checks, machines for identifying counterfeit or foreign coins/banknotes/checks, etc. Such machines usually comprise a large number of operating parameters, settings and the like, which can be referred to collectively as configuration data. Although a particular machine is configured at the factory, subsequent reconfiguring thereof at the site of operation may be necessary, for different reasons, on one or more occasions. Reconfiguring may include the need to update the software of the machine.
One example of a prior-art machine of the kind stated above is shown in FIG. 1 in the form of a coin sorter 100. The coin sorter 100 comprises a coin intake associated with a hopper-type coin feeding device 106 as well as a coin discriminator 108, a sorting device 110, a coin return means 112 and a plurality of coin cassettes 114. The machine 100 further comprises an internal microprocessor (CPU) or similar control unit, which in turn is connected to a memory, such as a RAM, ROM, EEPROM, flash memory, hard disk, or any combination thereof. The memory stores, inter alia, machine software to be executed by the microprocessor, and can also store configuration and working data for the coin discriminator 108 and the sorting device 110. One of the tasks of the software is to form a user interface together with a front display 102 and keypad 104.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior-art method of configuring the coin sorter 100 to change, for example, its settings and/or update its software. A service engineer brings a portable computer 120 to the site of operation where the machine 100 is used. The computer 120 is connected to the machine 100 by means of, for example, a serial cable 124 between an RS232 interface on the computer and a corresponding RS232 interface on the machine. It may also be necessary for the service engineer to connect the computer 120 to the power grid through a power supply unit 122 to ensure that the service can be carried out even if the computer battery runs out. When the computer is installed, the service engineer first launches its operating system, for example Microsoft® Windows, and then an appropriate configuration application. Using the application the service engineer is then able to configure the machine 100. To use the configuration application in this way the service engineer must, of course, be qualified in the use thereof.
Examples of configuration data for the coin sorter 100 are help texts and menus for the display 102, or the equivalent for a printer installed on the machine (not shown in FIG. 1). Other examples are parameter values for the coin discriminator 108—such as different acceptance ranges within which a number of physical parameters relating to different coin denominations must fall for the coins to be considered valid. Such physical parameters can include, for example, conductivity, permeability, thickness, diameter or weight. One of many situations in which the machine 100 may need to be reconfigured is when it is to be used for a different currency, or when the coin system which the machine is set to handle is changed in any way.
The machine's software may need to be updated due to errors, performance deficiencies, or the like, or when the user has requested a new or additional functionality.
One problem with, and drawback of, the current configuration method is that it requires a qualified service engineer, who has to travel to the site of operation bringing a relatively heavy and bulky PC (including cables and power supply unit). Furthermore, connecting the computer and launching its operating system and the relevant application is time-consuming. Moreover, a sufficiently large working area is needed to set up the computer 120 adjacent to the machine 100.